Japan's Finest
by Double Backdraft Xtreme
Summary: Epic Digimon story takin' place 3 years after season 3 (R&R, Please. I'm desperate!)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything? Well, this stinks. Of course I  
  
don't own anything!  
  
Japan's Finest  
  
DBX: This is my first attempt at an action story. So pleease no  
  
flamin'!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The day started out like any other day in Tokyo. It was 3  
  
years after the D-Reaper came from the Digital World and tried to  
  
destroy everything. Drew Koyama was waking up to the usual  
  
fighting between his drunk father and mother who was always  
  
doing drugs. "I hate this!" he thought as he got dressed. He was  
  
wearing his baggy zip-off jeans, flamed Quicksilver shirt, a  
  
backwards visor & goggles. He was 14 years old and he was the  
  
video game champion of the city. He just got into Digimon &  
  
stared to like it. His favorite card was SkullMeramon.  
  
"I'm leaving. Forever." He said walking out the door. "Get  
  
the hell outta here, kid!" His dad yelled at him, "You're already a  
  
punk, anyway!" Drew grabbed his skateboard and went to the  
  
subway.  
  
His friend Suzie Wong saw him and caught up to him. She was 10  
  
and her brother helped stop the D-Reaper & her father made  
  
Digimon.  
  
"Hey Drew!" She said in a friendly mood. "What's the  
  
matter?"  
  
She sounded worried. "My parents started fighting again." He said.  
  
"I'm really pissed with them, so I'm leaving for LA." He was  
  
angry.  
  
"Enough about my morning, how was yours?" Drew was always  
  
polite no matter what. Even though his mom & dad fought  
  
constantly, he was always saying that he would go to Los Angeles  
  
to escape everything. This time, he was. "Oh, mine? It was fine."  
  
She said.  
  
Her brother, Henry pulled up beside them. He was riding a  
  
Suzuki Katana. "Hey, sis! You forgot your lunch!" He yelled.  
  
"Thanks!" She said, grabbing her lunch. "See ya at 8 Suzie!"  
  
Henry said. "Sure, whatever." She said. He was with his  
  
friend Tikato. He was wearing an orange vest with a black t-shirt  
  
under it. He also wore goggles on his head, but they were yellow,  
  
and Drew's goggles were green. He was riding a Ninja. As they  
  
rode away, Tikato got a call on his cell phone. "Hey." He said. On  
  
the other line, was his girlfriend, Jeri.  
  
(Hey Tikato, guess what?)  
  
"What?"  
  
(Rika's moving to LA tonight.)  
  
"Oh. Why's she moving?"  
  
(She dropped out of high school, and is gonna go to California to  
  
escape her mom & her life.)  
  
"Well, that's obvious."  
  
(I'm wondering, did Rika & Ryo brake up?)  
  
"Yeah, I believe."  
  
(Well, that's pretty bad.)  
  
"See ya Jeri."  
  
(Yeah, Tikato. See ya.)  
  
"Hey Tikato, who was that?" Henry said, stopping his bike in  
  
front of the high school. "Oh, just Jeri." He said, "Rika's moving."  
  
Henry wasn't amazed, " I knew she was gonna do that soon. She  
  
hated her life." They walked up the stairs and met with their other  
  
friends Kenta & Kazu. "Hey guys." Kazu said. He was blonde, but  
  
he shaved his head in honor of Billy Corrigan from the Smashing  
  
Pumpkins. "So, what's new?" Kenta asked Henry. He had glasses  
  
when they were younger, but he got contacts and a bad attitude  
  
before school started. He was wearing punk pants & a Gundam  
  
t-shirt. "Oh, nothing, Rika's moving." Henry said. They walked up  
  
the steps to their high school.  
  
Drew was going to the airport. He had $400 in his pocket. He  
  
decided to get a one-way ticket to Los Angeles and live with Brian  
  
Himaji. His father said "Why not," to the question. He moved to  
  
LA, too a year ago. His father owned a comic book store and a  
  
garage. His mom died in a car crash before he was 3, so he never  
  
really knew her.  
  
"This is gonna be great! Brian & I know each other from last  
  
year." He skated into the train station which left for the airport. He  
  
had all he needed. His walkman, CD's, (Which had his favorite  
  
group Linkin Park on two albums.) his Digimon cards, $300 & all  
  
of his games and his memory card for his Play Station 2 (He left  
  
his Play Station 2 at home, because Brian has a Play Station 2  
  
himself). The train stopped very rapidly & Drew's cards fell.  
  
"Damn it!" He gathered up his cards and saw a weird card that he  
  
never had. It was blue & shiny. It had the Digimon insignia on it.  
  
"Weird. I've never seen this one before."  
  
He gathered his cards up and got off the train. He went up to  
  
the person who gave out tickets and asked for a one-way ticket to  
  
Los Angeles. "Here you go. $200. Is that enough for a first-class  
  
one-way ticket to Los Angeles?" Drew said. "Yes sir, it is. When  
  
will this flight be?" The ticket seller said. All of the flights were  
  
decked up so he decided to go for the first open flight. "Okay. That  
  
one will be leaving at 6:30 tonight." The ticket salesperson said.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
Thanks!" Drew said as he took the tickets. He decided to go to the  
  
arcade to play some games. "What to play?" He spotted a Tekken  
  
machine calling him out, so he decided to play it. He played it for 1  
  
hour straight, and in that timeframe, a crowd gathered around as he  
  
beat the game. "Ha! Piece of cake!" Drew said, as he beat the last  
  
boss. "Who wants my replay?" he said. A roar rose up over the  
  
crowd. "Okay. You fight over it." He left, and sat in a café. He  
  
studied his new card and decided it to scan it with his reader.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" He yelled as  
  
his reader glowed. He threw it in his backpack "Jesus, that's  
  
weird," Drew said, "That card disappeared." He walked around  
  
the airport for a few hours.  
  
He looked at his watch. "OH MY GOD! IT'S 6:15!" Drew  
  
said, panicking. He ran for the terminal and made it just in time.  
  
"Whew! That was close." He got on and got a filet mingon. "Man!  
  
This looks good! I'm glad I took 1st class!" Late in the night, after  
  
everyone was asleep in the night, he looked in his backpack for his  
  
card reader. Instead, he pulled out a digivice. "Weird. I don't even  
  
have one of these. Wait," He scanned a Meramon card through the  
  
digivice's slot in the side and nothing happened. "Damn, that's  
  
weird." Drew whispered to himself. He put the digivice away and  
  
fell asleep.  
  
He "awoke" on the ground at what  
  
looked like an abandoned amusement park, he saw a car racing  
  
through the park. It slammed into a stall and a giant being came up  
  
from the ground. "FWHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'VE FALLEN  
  
INTO MY TRAP YOU PATHETIC HUMANS!" Drew realized  
  
that the beast was a Digimon. I WILL NOW DESTROY YOU  
  
ALL! BLACK TORNADO!" The Digimon yelled. Another  
  
Digimon came and ran into the Digimon. "Get out of here!" The  
  
second Digimon said. Drew started to run, but the tornado almost  
  
ripped me apart. His shirt got torn and the other Digimon ran into  
  
the tornado and was destroyed by what looked like to be a  
  
BlackWarGreymon.  
  
Drew woke up. "Jesus Christ!" He said. He was freaked out.  
  
"Man, that's creepy." He looked at his shirt. It was slashed.  
  
"Holee-" Drew said. "We're now landing at Los Angeles  
  
International Airport." Drew heard over the PA system. "Please  
  
fasten your seatbelts & put your tray table in an upright position."  
  
After the plane landed, Drew saw Brian and his dad waiting  
  
for him. "Hey! Drew! Haven't seen you in a while!" Brian said.  
  
"What happened to your shirt?" Mr. Himaji said. "I don't know"  
  
Drew told him. "Well, let's go. The Escalade calling our name."  
  
Mr. Himaji mentioned. "You have an Escalade?" Drew said.  
  
"Yeah," Brian told Drew. "It's sweet. We've got 18-inch subs &  
  
22-inch rims." Drew knew that his life was finally turning around.  
  
He still had some unanswered questions. What was that dream  
  
about? What Digimon was that protecting him and those guys in  
  
the car? Well, one thing was sure. His life would change, big time. 


End file.
